What if the world ends Tomorrow?
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: LoL. well, what if? Find GrayZa, Nalu, and a short GaLe. Yay, for another story! One-shot.


Ahahhahaha :3

Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Fairy tail.

Warnings: wrong grammar. Hehe. I've made this before sunrise:)

* * *

What if the world ends tomorrow?

Today, everyone was in their own sentiments, for it was the day they believed to be their last. Tomorrow, the sun will rise and will never set again. It will shine the most, blazing and scorching every inch of life on mankind's home. The stars will collide and explode almost like a chain reaction. The clouds won't do anything to shelter them, as they will rain down the most violent storms, and whip the strongest winds. The seas will carve the enormous eaves and grate the lands they will reach. Every bit of magic will be devoured by the unknown forces, not even the most skilled wizard saints, and dark mages will be able to obtain. The most unthinkable disasters will rise and strike their hardest blow; the Earth below them will tremble with all their might; the lightnings and thunders will scream to pierce the sound of fear and lament. The whole kind will crumble to their knees and beg for mercy, as they will be left to realize their mortality, abandoned by the magic they were born for, lived for, fought for, and die for. Everything will be destroyed until nothing remains. None will be spared to exist.

Strange,but it was the told prophecy of the great wizard, the father of all magics and the ancestor of all born mages, his name so noble to speak of.

Sounds ridiculous, as the world of magic along with the enchantment and supernatural, will vanish in a day none of all humans will be able to see it end. Everything will be sucked into oblivion, the riches, the wealth, along with the few good things left in their world. The creatures, dragons won't escape the judgment. Death will soon plague the surface.

It was the beginning of the end.

For everyone, they had no choice. For the wise ones, they decided to spend the last day of their existence to repent, to reminisce, to make up, to forgive, and to do the most little things they regretted not doing. Streets were busy, several self-proclaimed prophets had lined up and shouted their speeches of doom and repentance. Some even thought of the most ridiculous escape, digging the depths of the Earth to seek protection- for some, it was the perfect opportunity to get on with the business and offer their 'salvation'. **But none of them will spare them**.

This is perhaps, the reality that Fairy Tail accepted as it is. They've always done things together, their hearts and will their only drive and ending up breaking the rules, the fate, and tons of statements they defied for the sake of each other. For camaraderie.

But today, they aren't moving. They know they won't be able to do anything. Grief, disappointment, lost they were written on their faces. And for the first time, laughing was the hardest routine to do, joking was the lamest speech. The guild was silent- you're kidding, right? THIS IS FAIRY TAIL!

A few moments later, the fairy's guild was never in the most upbeat state like this. Beers were thrown side to side, songs were played throughout the hall, non-sensual talks of seeing each other fading to dust like it was the best joke they could do. Crazed laughs and greetings of the world to end were shared and spread. Yes, they could do anything, judging it will be their last.

"I'm a man!"

"Shoo-bi-doo-ahh!"

"let's get drunk!"

"Oh, my..."

"Levy! You have to choose between me or Jet, naaaaww!"

"Laxus-san, I will stay with you forever!"

"Let's get this party started, my babies!"

"Mira-chaan~let's exchange bodies once more!"

"Damn it, Birdbrain! Let's settle this NOW! I'll make sure I'll get my victory before any of us dies!"

"Bring it, Ice princess!"

"Shut it, morons!"

...

"Wait, this isn't supposed to be the way we should react!" A blonde haired-mage shouted.

"Well, Lucy-san, this should be better, right? After, all, it's the end of the world tomorrow." Little Wendy smiled cheerfully, holding a white-furred cat.

"But everyone outside is looking daggers at us!"

"This is ridiculous." the said cat spoke.

"Carla, if you won't mind, will you accept this fish as my farewell gift?" a blue male cat sheepishly replied.

"I supposed it won't hurt." she said, hiding the blush from her suitor.

"Listen up! My children, The Apocalypse will happen tomorrow! Now, as the last Master of Fairy Tail, I order every mage of this guild to have fun and do everything they want to before the world ends!"

"Ohhhhh, yeeaaaaaahhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hours later** .

After slamming ALL the tables and walls, he threw the pink dragonslayer aside and casually walked through the rubbles, thankfully, he wasn't going to pay for that anymore. He was naked. Again. Well, this is the end of the world. He should do as much as he want, and not wasting his time on brawling.

_Seriously, he should confess to her right now._

Ahh, poor nineteen-year old. Still can't bring himself to confess to her

He was shaking.

He can hear a loud Natsu, running towards a certain female mage.

Hah, well what do you know. They shared the same sentiment for the first time. He secretly bid his rival good luck on his mission.

He has his own mission to do.

He looked outside, it's so peaceful-no sign of upcoming chaos was there. It should be 3am right now and yet he and the rest of his friends didn't seem to care as the surrounding continued to reek noise. He was used to it anyway.

"Gray." he was too stunned to observe his surrounding that he didn't notice a familiar cold voice called him from behind.

"..Erza.."

_Damn, why now? Wait, it should be good, right?_

"Can I sit here?" he said.

Surprisingly, she didn't mind. Nor did she emanate the aura of beating him up.

"Sure." The guild was noisy as ever. That they didn't seem to notice the two of them.

"Do you believe it? Tomorrow, we'll all be dead." he coolly said.

"Yeah.. But I won't mind as long as I die alongside with you-I-I mean with all of our friends, our family." did the mighty Erza just stutter?

_Damn. Was I too obvious? I'm a girl! I shouldn't be-_

"Hah. Yeah. I won't mind, too. I'm happy enough to know we'll all stick together until the end." he said. Oh, he missed her blush more. . . .

"Gray-"

"Erza-" they both said in unison.

"Okay, you first."

"No. Ladies first."

"Since when did you become so much of a gentleman?"

"It's the end of the world, why not?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . Aaaaaawwwwwkkwwwwaaarrrd

Slowly, ever so slowly, their hands moved not according to their minds-but their hearts. A calloused hand interlaces with a soft lady-like one, you won't even guess it was used to handle swords and stuff.

A blush crept up to them as they felt warm. They never get to meet their gazes. The wooden table seemed not to matter. Butterflies rammed madly on their stomachs they could almost feel collapsing.

"I-I-"

"Is-it okay?" he whispers.

"I-I-Yes." she said.

_I love you from the day we first met, Erza._

He turned to see her scarlet hair he always secretly adored.

_I'm such a coward for hiding this much from you, Gray. I love you, since you saw me by that river. I terribly hope I could say this to you before the sun rises._

He turned to stare at the half-naked ice mage... Only to meet each other's eye.

If their face can get any redder than her scarlet hair, they passed that limit already.

. . . . They smiled. The warmth and their silent beating of hearts were enough for them to conclude their mutual feelings. It's like the world around them never existed.

_Well, some things are better spoken through actions, for words will never be enough._

* * *

"Lu-Lucy-" that was the hundredth time Natsu said that line, always inaudible. The pink hair complimented the redness on his cheeks. Now this is the second time she saw him blush.

She blushed as well. Hard.

_Really, Natsu. Why do I have to fall in love with you._

With all the confidence and feelings she tried desperately to hold for so long, she pulled the trembling dragonslayer towards her. A kiss happened and made the whole world of Fairy Tail stop.

Cheers rang loudly afterwards.

Ahh- at least there was a part of them worth being proud of-they've proved to be someone behind their lack of immaturity.

* * *

Levy faints. A hard metallic kiss smashed her lips and turned butterflies in her stomachs evolved into little dragons.

Jet and Droy had their world ended before the Apocalypse. .

.

.

.

* * *

He woke up to a habit and found himself disconnected from his senses. He knew it. After all, they should be dead by now, right? But he's glad to have died beside the girl she loved.

Wait, why does he feel sore on his right arm?

Did he just lose his arm during the Apocalypse? never mind losing one arm, he might as well have his whole body lost into pieces.

But a soft scent caught him. Heaven?

Hah. It smelt heaven, but why so familiar?

Strands of red tickled his side. What? Really now. This is getting too far. He never imagined heaven could be this strange.

But immediately, he realized. It was a figure with a red hair who was beside her all along.

Haaaah?

It was her, Erza. In her peaceful state, she slept. She's even more beautiful, now that rays of light stroked her face, her red cheeks, her tempting lips. Damn. Does she have to be beautiful even when she sleeps?

A warm hand held him towards the sleeping beauty. He gladly returned her embrace, glancing her face once more and stole a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Review! It ain't the end of the world!:)

Ahhh, hey Fox-**(Milafox12)-**If you had read this story^^, this might not be the story I talked to you about-(the song-fic thingy) but this here is the story I made earlier. Hehe. Horraay for uploading at the same day!


End file.
